A Demon's Love
by KikiTails
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango get together. Or try to, anyway. Privacy hasn't been invented yet, apparently.
1. Chapter 1

**AN EDIT OVER FOUR YEARS LATER: So this story isn't very good. Actually, it sucks. Really bad. I was ten when I wrote it, okay? Yep. I just rediscovered this account. And this story. And am ashamed of my ten-year-old self for even writing it. But, you should (try to) read it. And if you like where I was going with it, you should send a PM to a user who goes by the name of _'Lukeprism'_. She'd be interested in rewriting this story for funsies. _Skip to Chapter 3 for an example of her work in this area!_ I'm not really into the whole Inuyasha fandom anymore, which is my lazy ass' excuse for not rewriting it myself. So enjoy my story as much as you can. Apologies in advance.**

* * *

Ok, Mabye it was unfair. Mabe it was rude. But I did it.

I turned down Kagome's proposal for marriage.

I know. You are thinking, "WHAT THE HELL?", but it was the truth. My heart belongs to another woman, a woman who can cheer me up when I'm in despair. Who can make me smile all the time. Someone named...

...Sango.

She could be an angel. She's beautiful. And I think she's on to me. I hope so. Oh! Here she comes.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sango called. I blushed. "What?" she asked with a hint of flirting spirit.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Sango, I have something to tell you something." I said with difficulty.

"I have something to tell you to. But, lets go to my place first, so I can tell you first" Sango replied, sending pleasure through my body. "K" I say.

She leads the way to her house. Its very tall, just like her, and beautiful, oh so-

"OK, come in here." Sango called. I blushed again and followed.

When we were inside her bedroom, She said what I was going to say.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Sango said, while dragging me into a deep kiss. I kissed back, of course.

She pulled us back on to her bed, with me on top. She broke the kiss and started to take off my shirt. Following her lead, I took off her shirt.

"By the way, what did you want to tell me?" Sango asked when we broke for air.

I took the most daring chance of my life.

"Sango, I love you too." I said, and kissed her with my tounge invading her mouth.

15 mins later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She whispered, "Take my bra off, Inuyasha. Please." I followed her command. I slid her panties off, too. She started to take my pants off, when the door opened.

TO BE CONTINIUED...

R&R, Please! **...or don't. seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Miroku saw was not pretty.

He saw Sango on the bottom, naked, while Inuyasha was almost nude, with only boxers to cover him. Sango started to scream.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Miroku screamed, as he ran at him. This scene was not pretty after the next few minutes.

Tetsugaia in hand, Inuyasha was forced to protect himself from Miroku's punches and slaps. Miroku was desperatly trying to injure Inuyasha badly. Miroku used his ultimate weapon.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled.

Everything was sucked into Miroku's hand. "Miroku!" Sango screamed. "Stop!"

"No!" Miroku said. "Inuyasha was going to rape you!"

I stopped dead when I heard that.

"What?" I said, trying to make out what he said. "I did'nt rape Sango. She asked!" I said with rage. Miroku just laughed.

"Sango, is this true?" Miroku asked. He knew the answer before she said it.

"Yes." The words stung him. "W-Why? I thought we..." The words dissapeared before he got them out.

"Please, leave us alone." Sango said. Miroku left.

5 min. later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where were we?" I said.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo called.

"C'mon, lets go." I said. Sango got dressed and so did I. We headed out to see what Shippo wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bonus chapter written for shits and giggles. Enjoy.**

Inuyasha and Sango walked out of the house pretty non-chalantly, as if they hadn't just tried to have sex and been interrupted. Twice. The half-dog demon's face was clearly irritated as they spotted the small fox demon jumping up and down a few meters away. "What the hell do you want, Shippo," his question wasn't really a question, more like a demand to tell him what he wanted to know.

Shippo looked rather distressed. He paused his silly antics and ran up to them, his eyes wide with emotion. "Guys! I just saw Miroku down by the river, and he looked really sad! Like, he was crying! And Miroku never cries!" he cried, his voice sounding tremendously concerned. He looked in the direction of the river sadly. "I think if we all go over there and find out what's wrong, we might be able to cheer him up…"

Inuyasha deadpanned. He and Sango shared a knowing look, Inuyasha's clearly monotonous while Sango's was stained with a hint of guilt. He shook his head and glared down at Shippo. "And why do you care so much, huh? It isn't any of your business anyway!"

Shippo turned his head up and away haughtily. "Because it isn't nice to just sit by while someone's hurting! And besides, he's the only one who ever bothers to spend any time with me!" he whined, glaring back up at the half-dog demon now.

Inuyasha shook a fist at the little fox demon beneath him. "That's 'cause he's just as annoying as you!"

Sango decided to cut in here. "Settle down, you two!" she raised her voice, and both demons stopped cold to look at her. She sighed. "I don't think it would hurt to go and talk to him, but maybe Inuyasha and I should go alone, and you can talk to him by yourself later?" the demon huntress suggested, smiling warmly down at Shippo.

Shippo smiled back at her and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! I can practice some of my fox magic tricks and cheer him up with them!"

But Inuyasha would have none of it. "Hell no. I'm not wasting my time on him, I don't owe him a thing." The dog demon was still hung up about the priest's attempt to kill him and accusation of rape earlier and was nowhere near ready to forgive him for it.

Sango looked at him, and it was one of those looks Kagome gave him all the time; the look that said, "If you don't go along with what I'm saying right now, I will make you pay for it later." And he didn't like that look. It ruined her beautiful face, and the way her smile made her cheeks curve in all the right places and made her look like a dark-haired angel from above.

"All I'm saying is that we go and see what's wrong with him, and maybe offer some advice to help him through whatever it is that's troubling him," she hinted none too subtly, and what choice did Inuyasha have but to sigh and grumble his reluctant agreement?

Shippo looked happy once more. "Okay then! You two figure out what's wrong, and I'll go come up with ways to make him laugh!" he laughed as he bounced away, full of rekindled kind spirit.

Inuyasha gazed at Sango with an eyebrow raised. "…So we're really doing it?"

Sango gave him a stern look. "Of course we are. Seeing the one you love naked and in bed with another man, half man to be exact, is not an easy way to be let down," she explained, taking Inuyasha by the hand and leading him in the direction of the river. "And I'm sure he's going to apologize for attacking you like that. It was a simple misunderstanding on his account."

Inuyasha groaned. He had never been good at the whole cheering people up thing anyway. And apologizing to this guy? Inuyasha didn't know if he could do it. With Sango being there and all, though, he knew he'd have to if he wanted to leave with as little injuries as possible. How was he supposed to act sad for taking Sango away from the guy when he'd be damn happy about it on the inside?

The half-dog demon had a bad feeling about the upcoming encounter.

**Did you like? A lot better than the last two chapters, right? This little chapter right here was written by the lovely '**_**Lukeprism'**_** as a taste of how she'd go about rewriting this story. If you like, send her a PM and she'll be more than happy to rewrite and add more to the fic and take it over on her account! This version of the story will get no more updates.**

**Thank you for reading. –bows-**


End file.
